Say Hello to Santana Claus!
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: It's the holidays in Lima, the Pezberry couple might be missing out on spending it together when Santana supposedly has to on a trip for work. I hope you enjoy this holiday one shot :3


It was a cold winter night in Lima, the Lopez family are at their home enjoying the holidays. Rachel who had won quite a bit of awards for her Broadway performances, most notably her role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl for which she had won a Tony Award in. Santana is a fitness model and so far she has been on the covers of Women's Fitness, Health, and she was in a 24 Hour Fitness commercial, and she is happy with her loving wife. The couple have two children, a boy named Lyle who is 8 years old, and a girl named Sasha who is 6 years old, they both were born from Rachel's body and they both know that Santana isn't the father but they call Santana "Mapa" and she thought it was cute for them to call her it.

The day before Christmas and Rachel was sadden by the fact that Santana needed to go out on a business trip and that she wouldn't be able to be with her and the kids for Christmas. "Santana, you can't postpone the trip for one measly day? The kids and I really miss you around the house" she set down her cooking tools since she was preparing a feast for the family dinner, the Latina frowned as she sat on the kitchen chair "Don't you think that if I could postpone, I would? I have a yoga magazine interview followed by a photo shoot. Trust me that is the last thing this hot piece of ass wants to do on Christmas, this girl wants to spend time with her two babies then mack on some Berry for desert." Santana had said resting her head on her arms. All Rachel could do was sigh then she walked to Santana and rubbed her back "I understand sweetie, it's only for a few days so I guess we can manage one holiday without you." The diva said then went back into the kitchen to continue preparing the feast, when Rachel was looking away Santana had the biggest smirk on her face _'Rachel, I love you more than anything but damn can you be clueless. I guess for this sake it's a good thing, I will leave at 5 in the morning, get into a Santa suit, surprise my kids at 6:30 and no one would see it coming!' _she had thought of this plan entirely.

The clock turned 5:00 in the morning and Santana was already up, she had packed up a fake travel bag and hid it where Rachel couldn't find it, then she ran out into their garage and changed into her Santa suit making sure it fit and that she looked believable as Santa Claus, all she could do was laugh a bit "Say hello to Santana Claus" she said as she waited for the clock to strike 6:30, Santana picked up her phone to call Rachel. Rachel looked at the clock and answered with an annoyed tone "Santana it's six o' clock in the morning. Did you get to Baltimore safely?" she asked yawning. "Yeah I got here safely, listen I hired an actor to portray Santa for the kids, he will be there at 6:30 so you might want to wake up a bit and make some coffee." Santana replied with a smile on her face "You are kidding right? 6:30 in the morning? Ugh, fine I will go make coffee want me to Skype you when he gets here so you can at the very least be involved?" Rachel got up walking to the kitchen feeling irritated that Santana wasn't there. "I can't I need to get some sleep before my interview, I gotta go now but I promise to call you when I wake up. I love you, bye" Santana hung up and watched Rachel from the garage while also keeping tabs on the clock.

It finally was 6:30 and Rachel was sitting on the sofa reading an issue of US Weekly when a knock at the door was heard and a "Ho Ho Ho!" was said from behind the door. Rachel got up and opened the door to see the portrayal of Santa Claus, she got a bit happy then ran up the stairs to wake her kids up. "Kids! Santa Claus is here!" She said in a cute and excited voice, the kids got up screaming in excitement, hearing how happy they were made Santana really happy as she walked back into her house shutting the door behind her. "Ho Ho Ho kids! It is I Santa Claus!" she said in a deep gruff voice hoping no one would notice, the kids ran to Santana with the biggest smile. Lyle looked at Rachel "Mommy, where is Mapa?" he asked scratching his little head, Rachel looked down then said "She is in another state for a magazine shoot. She sends her apologies and will make up for it this weekend." hearing that from his mom made the Lyle sadden, but he got over it shortly since he was eyeballing the presents. Santana walked over to Rachel feeling tired out but didn't want to blow her cover "Say young lady, do you have a beverage that Santa can have? He is tired out from the ride over here, this isn't an easy to get to house." She had said rubbing her fake jolly belly. Rachel giggled slightly then walked over to the fridge to get a soda for Santana, Rachel eyeballed "Santa's" chest noticing it's shaped similar to Santana's chest. Sasha crawled up Santana's leg and hugged her tightly "Santa, I am not sure how wishes work when it's already Christmas but, could you bring my Mapa back over here? It wouldn't be right with out her." The youngest Lopez looked up at Santana with the most cutest of eyes, Santana couldn't resist but to make her daughter happy, she sat Sasha down on a bar stool in their dining room then moved back slowly. "Of course I can bring Mapa back" smiled the Latina, Rachel didn't like that someone she didn't know was making promises to her children, but before she could say anything Santana took off the Santa beard and hat and smiled kinda big "Ho Ho Ho kiddo, give Mapa a hug." She said to her daughter which made her the happiest person in the world as she jumped onto Santana squeaking adorably.

The Lopez family spent the remainder of their Christmas day watching movies and spending time with each other, once it got late at night the kids had fallen asleep in their room, Santana walked over to Rachel who was laying on the bed in a pink night gown reading a book, she decided to go into the closet and strip naked then grab something from a bag, she put it on then walked out to Rachel. "Babe look at me" demanded the Latina who was wearing the new Winter Lingerie from Victoria's Secret. Rachel looked up and her face lit up almost brighter than their Christmas tree, "D-Dear God Santana, you look absolutely sexy." the diva bit her lip tossing her book to the floor hiding under the blanket. "What are you going to do in that huh?" She just had to ask which made Santana raise an eyebrow seductively as she crawled on top of Rachel causing her to let go of the blanket. "It's time to give you YOUR Christmas present babe." She said moving to Rachel's lips giving them a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
